Mon radiateur bien aimé
by Kamazu Phaelys
Summary: Cet homme avait un secret inavouable, un amour interdit. Et cela le dévorait de l'intérieur. LEMON


C'était par une merveilleuse nuit d'hivers. En janvier, le 26 précisément, à 04h07 et 36 millisecondes. L'air était glacial et le silence régnait dans le petit salon désordonné, où flottait une lourde odeur de cigarette froide et fayots en boite.

Sous l'amas de couvertures entassées dans ce que le propriétaire des lieux osait appeler un canapé, l'on pouvait entendre des grognements étouffés d'un mâle de 26 ans, mesurant 1 mètre 88 et pesant 70 kilogrammes. Rien d'étonnant à son poids, car vu que l'argent lui manquait beaucoup, il se contentait de fayots en boîtes, et lorsqu'il avait un peu plus d'argent, il se permettait un petit extra : des pêches au sirop en boite à 4€50 de chez Liddle. Pour la boisson, rien de plus simple : lorsqu'il pleuvait, il mettait sa bassine dehors pour récolter l'eau. Avec cette eau, il faisait tout : sa toilette, la lessive (quand il prenait le temps de la faire), et il la buvait. Ou, parfois, il arrivait à voler la Vodka des SDF dans la rue.

S'extrayant de sa montagne de couvertures puantes, le dit mâle sans argent se gratta les cheveux gras pleins de poux. Il baillât et sortit une cigarette (qu'il avait volé plus tôt), et l'alluma. Il se leva et, tremblant de froid, se dirigea vers l'unique radiateur de son appartement miteux. Il s'assit contre lui et augmenta la température. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentit de tout son côté droit (le côté qui était contre le radiateur, donc) le fit soupirer de bonheur. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, et il ferma les yeux, jouissant de ce moment au calme avec la chose qu'il aimait le plus: son radiateur bien aimé.

Car cet homme avait un secret, oui mesdames et messieurs, un secret si sombre et secret qu'il en troublerait plus d'un. Cela pourrait choquer les plus jeunes, nous vous conseillons donc d'éloigner les femmes et les enfants de l'écran, pour éviter de les traumatiser à vie. Car oui, disions-nous, cet homme avait un terrible secret.

Il avait un fétichisme pour les radiateurs.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par la sensation de cette paroi si froide devenir si chaude petit à petit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le caresser, lui murmurant des mots doux, tout en l'embrassant, encore et encore. Léchant la poussière amassée au fil du temps, se délectant de son gout poussiéreux de son cher et tendre radiateur. Il l'aimait tellement. Il comptait le demander en mariage, mais malheureusement, le mariage homme-objet n'était pas encore passé. Mais avec la légalisation du mariage gay, il ne perdait jamais espoir. Il savait qu'un jour, lui aussi, n'aurait plus peur, et pourra être accepté par cette société de plus en plus tolérante.

Il se souvenait encore de sa première histoire d'amour avec un radiateur. C'était il y a déjà 10 ans, lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent de 16 ans, vivant chez ses parents. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très riches, et l'avaient forcé à quitter l'école pour trouver un travail, ne comprenant point que l'âge minimum pour avoir un travail était de 18 ans. Tout ce que notre jeune homme pouvait faire, c'était de vagabonder dans les rues, imitant un SDF quémandant de l'argent pour vivre. Malheureusement, les gens étant de moins en moins généreux, il finissait par rentrer les mains vides, ses parents lui donnant des coups de chaussons en carton à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

C'est une nuit, où il était revenu les mains vides une fois de plus, et où il s'était pris tellement de coups qu'il était en larme, que notre protagoniste trouva le réconfort auprès du radiateur de sa petite chambre. Il n'était pas très chaud, et ne pouvait l'être guère plus car ses parents refusaient de payer le chauffage, mais c'était bien assez pour le jeune homme. Il s'assit à côté de son nouvel amis et parla, raconta sa vie, ses moments joies comme ses moments de désespoir, et trouva la chaleur de son radiateur adoré tellement réconfortante, il finit par s'endormir contre celui-ci.

Et ce fut comme cela que se forma la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Au diable les Titanic, Roméo et Juliette et autre je ne sais quoi, ceci, mesdames et messieurs, était de l'amour, du vrai !

Il dut reprendre ses études, mais fut viré de chez lui à 18ans. Ce fut dur, pour lui, de quitter son bien aimé. Mais ils savaient tout deux que leur histoire ne pouvait point durer longtemps. Ils étaient déjà si heureux d'avoir pu rester ensemble si longtemps. Ce furent des au revoir pleins de joie, plus que des adieux pleins de larmes.

Il trouvât cet appartement pour peu cher et s'y installa. Il y trouva le radiateur avec qui il était actuellement. Il chauffait un peu plus que son ancien, mais il refusait de tomber amoureux une seconde fois, par respect pour son ex. Mais avec le temps, il se fit une raison, se disant que son grand amour perdu n'aurait pas voulu qu'il reste seul à jamais. Il savait que son bien aimé voulait le voir heureux.

Il se mit donc à flirter avec son nouveau compagnon. Petit à petit, un lien étroit se tissa entre eux. Oui, il retrouvait ce sentiment qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il avait quitté le domicile familial. C'était l'amour, une fois de plus.

La flamme ardente du désir qui se diffusait dans son corps entier était concentrée dans son bas-ventre. Il avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Il avait préféré voler la virginité de son ancien partenaire avant de le quitter. Mais c'était tellement bon, il le refit, encore, et encore. C'en était devenu un rituel quotidien. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'il tomba amoureux de son nouveau compagnon, qu'il avait affectueusement appelé Julio Mikk (car il avait quand même essayé de lui passer la bague au bouton de règlement de puissance de la chaleur), il reprit son ancienne habitude.

Cette douce chaleur étreint son membre gonflé par l'envie et le fit gémir de plaisir et de bonheur. Il continua ses vas et viens entre les tuyaux du radiateur jusqu'à ce que cela lui en tire un cri de douleur. Le radiateur était devenu trop chaud et lui avait brulé l'entièreté de son pénis. Poussé par une envie masochiste, il continua jusqu'à expulser son lait de vie sur son amour.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid et pleura, serrant son membre endoloris dans ses mains, et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je suis désolée.


End file.
